Dauntless enough for you!
by bethmaryg
Summary: Okay so it's been a while! This starts off during initiation, there is no war with Erudite. Divergent's aren't attacked but they are important. Its and Eris fic but even if you're not into Eric, Four's a good guy and has a good part. Rated M for future chapters. And I own nothing. Please review...sorry, always awful at writing these things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I've been away for quite a while, but I've finally finished all of my exams and I've really missed this. You'll have to bear with me for a bit because I'm a little rusty, but I really hope you enjoy and review :P Oh and I own NOTHING sadly :'( if only! :D**

 **Oh, also, its a little bit OOC and there is no war. There is some rumblings with the factionless however, there is no attack against the divergents-ish. Also, this is an Eris fic, and I know alot of you don't like it but you may be suprised. :P Lets see how this goes hen hall we? :)**

Tris had been in the dauntless compound for four days, and she was exhausted. She hurt all over, she had bruises everywhere, hell, she had bruises on top of her bruises. Of course she wasn't the only one like this, Christina was currently checking a bruise on her lower back in the mirror with a look of pure confusion. She watched her from her bed, as Christina gave up counting her bruises, and threw herself on to her bed with a sigh. They were the only two in the dormitory which was a rarity, however apparently everyone had decided to go out after training today.

She felt her stomach growl loudly, and apparently so had Christina as she looked towards her best friend and laughed.

'I take it you're hungry then, wanna go to the cafeteria?' She offered, to which Tris replied with a nod as she stifled a yawn.

As they walked in, they looked for their friends, and spotted Will, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene sat at a table, other than Will, everyone being dauntless born. Even though the dauntless born were trained seperately, they found that they met up with them each night. On the next table sat Four, with Lauren talking intently about what she assumed was the initiates. On the next table they saw Peter and his cronies, who once spotted Tris, nudged Molly and Drew and motioned with his head towards Tris and Christina and laughed. This didn't go unnoticed by Christina.

'Ignore them, lets get food!' she said excitedly as the smell of pizza and garlic bread hit them like a heavenly wall.

They moved towards the queue of people waiting to get food, passing the leaders table, Tris spared a glance up and saw Eric and Max heatedly discussing something, Eric turning his lip ring with an expression of pure lividness whilst Max argued a point back to him. Eric looked away and saw Tris looking, he made eye contact and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Tris quickly shifted her gaze, her cheeks burning at being caught staring, back to her best friend who was rabbiting on about her favourite meat supreme pizza that she hadn't had since before she left Candor.

They finally got to the front of the queue, and whilst Tris had never eaten pizza before, she had to admit that it smelled and looked delicious. Christina looked at her expectantly and realised Tris had never eaten it. She nudged her and pointed to several pizzas for her to try.

'Trust me!' she smiled.

'I do' Tris replied with an anticipatory smile. She truly couldn't wait to try it.

Once they'd both overfilled their plates and grabbed a couple of cokes, they turned to make their way back to their friends. Tris glanced around to find Four staring at her intensely. Was every move he made so intense? Tris was lost in her thoughts when someone rammed into her sending her food flying into the air and her to the floor. She looked up to see Peter.

'Watch were you're going, stiff!' he said in mock anger with a wink.

And that's when she heard it, a thunderous voice.

'Are you for real!' it barked. She stopped still and prayed. She turned to her left to see Eric soaking wet with coke, and a slice of pizza stuck to his white shirt.

He walked up to Tris, bent down and whispered 'You had better pray this comes out, Stiff!' referring to the stains on his clothing as he turned on his heal and stormed out of the cafeteria.

She had never been so scared. That was even scarier than if he had shouted at her. She was trembling from head to toe and felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, she ran. Straight out of the cafeteria leaving Peter, Drew and Molly laughing, with Four giving them death glares whilst Christina and her table of friends just looked after her in the direction she left.

She ran, not knowing where she was going until she found herself in the room she first fell into in the dauntless compound, literally. She climbed up into the net, curled into a ball and cried. She felt that since she started crying she couldn't stop. She let it all out. How much she missed her family. Her caring dad. Her mom who was everything to her. And even Caleb, her smart ass, but truly kind brother. She let out the tears about how scared she was about failing initiation and becoming factionless. Her fears of being hurt. Everything.

After about an hour, she managed to calm down and her strangled sobs eventually ended. At some point she had decided, she's not going to be scared anymore. She's going to do something about it. She wont fail she told herself repeatedly, of that she was determined. She was going to train harder than everyone to prove her point.

She hopped down with a new air of determination about her. She walked towards the dormitories, going to get her training gear, but when she walked in, Christina and Will ran up to her, they had hold of several slices of pizza.

After some small talk and the best food she had ever tasted, ever, she told her friends she'd meet them later as she thanked them and walked out the door towards the training room. Once inside, she ran a few laps, and then walked over to the punching bags. She got into the position that they were taught the other day and continued to punch the bag with everything she had. It hurt her hands but when she thought of the bag as Peter's face, she didn't care, she just kept punching.

Unaware, Tris didn't hear the side door open as a clean Eric walked through, he turned when he saw her and shouted 'STIFF!'

Tris froze and turned to look at Eric as he stormed towards her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my god! more than 100 views since last night! You guys are awesome! I just wanted to say if you have any ideas of how you may want anything to go, pm me and I'll try :D Thank you to those who reviewed as well! Ahhh so happy you liked it :P**

 **I own nothing! Not a penny comes my way :P**

 **This is kind of Erics POV even though its in the third person...**

 **Without further ado...**

Once Eric reached her, he could see she was trembling, this made him smile inside, a viscious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'What do you think you're doing!' he demanded watching as she looked anywhere but at him.

'Training.' she whispered.

'These rooms are off limits after hours,' he stated simply with a laugh, 'not that it would make much difference.'

Tris looked up, when she saw him smiling something broke. He doesn't think she can make it, and she knew that. She was adding Eric to the top of her long list and keeping her promises to be brave.

She locked onto his eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

'How do you expect people to get better if they don't practice!' she raised her voice looking quite fierce for someone of that small a stature.

Eric was suprised, not that he let on. Nobody ever stood up to him like that except Four. Was it a stiff thing? No, he saw a change in her. He saw the look of pure determination in her eyes.

'Well don't let me stop you then,' he smiled sadistically as he turned and left Tris, who was shaking with anger now, to work out.

He made his way to his meeting with Max thinking of what made her answer him back, something nobody had the courage to do, something that took immense bravery, stupidity but bravery at the same time.

He got to Max's office, knocked and walked in. Max was sat behind his desk speaking to somebody and was surprised when he walked over to see Jeannine Matthews.

What was she doing here he thought to himself.

Max turned to Eric and gestured with his hand 'Eric, I'd like you to meet Jeannine Matthews, erudite's leader.'

She turned to Eric and shook his hand. Having transferred from Erudite, he knew who she was but had never actually met her, she usually only spoke to Max.

'Eric, pleasure to meet you,' she said with a genuine smile.

'You too,' he said. 'What am I doing here, if you don't mind me jumping straight to the point.' He looked between Max and Jeannine, his erudite curiosity at the forefront of his brain.

'Well,' Max started off, 'we have a mission of sorts for you.'

'We need you to find divergents. We know you're overseeing initiation this year, and there's certain things you should look out for. Now, it won't be obvious until the second stage of initiation with the simulations, but there are a couple of people on our radar, but we will wait until your findings to act upon it,' Jeannine explained with a smile.

Eric thought about it and asked 'What do you need divergents for?' He had heard horror stories about divergents, even though he knew them to be untrue, as him and his mother were both divergent.

'We'll tell you that later on, its just crucial that you find them,' Max said.

Eric didn't know how he felt about that. Was it good? Was it bad? Then he thought _why does it affect me?_

 _'_ Okay then, how do I do it?'

He finally left Max's office a good hour later after being told all of the signs to look out for but he really couldn't get rid of his curiosity. What were these people going to be used for? An experiment? Were they going to be killed? The majority of people do think divergents are a threat.

He was still lost in his train of thought when he walked through the training room again. He stopped. Tris was still there, still working at the punching bag.

He watched her for a minute before he sighed and walked over.

She didn't even notice him enter, just like last time. He got close to her before he cleared his throat.

She stopped kicking the bag and whirled round, her fists at the ready.

'Woah there stiff, really think you're going to punch me?'

She lowered her hands and looked at the floor, expecting another telling off. There was a minute of silence and she looked up and locked eyes with him. She saw the black outline of his grey eyes and shuddered. This was a person who could literally break her in a second.

'You need to hold your feet further apart, and hold your arms like this,' he gestured.

She looked and copied him.

'Also, nearly everyone is bigger and heavier than you, you need to use their weight against them.'

At this she nodded and he turned to walk away.

'Why are you helping me?' She asked just as he got to the door.

Why was he helping her, surely she had no chance of completing initiation. What was he doing? He never helped anyone. Ever. What does he get out of this. And he couldn't answer it.

'You need all the help you can get! And whilst were here, I wouldn't go questioning someone who just gave you top advice, much less a leader of this faction! Okay stiff!' He snarled, the last bit a statement more than a question.

Tris just stood there confused and scared as he kicked the door open and bolted through it, slamming it as he went.

He was angry. nobody ever questions him or answers him back!

Who does this stiff think she is?! And why was he even helping her?!

He couldn't figure it out, and that made him more angry. That stiff was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, worked a few long days and then kind of had a mini holiday in Wales. Sorry. But a huge thank you to those who have reviewed and followed! Please continue to review, its the only way I can get better at this. Also, if there's any particular direction or little thing you'd like in the story just pm me or something, I love hearing from you all.**

 **This chapters back to Tris' POV-ish as before its kind of third person haha, I don't even know lol :)**

 **I own nothing and make no money whatsoever :D**

Tris woke the next morning feeling achy all over. Everyone was snoring, she looked over to Christina's bed, who had a peaceful look on her face, and looked much younger than dauntless initiation had made them feel. She swung her legs round and got up, a little disorientated, checking the clock on the wall she saw it was 5.30.

She got changed knowing she could get a good hour of practice before breakfast, and made her way through to the training room. She had to admit, that the stance Eric had taught her felt alot better than Four's. Maybe Four's was what was better for the majority. She opened the door to the training room expecting to find it empty, but heard grunting and the sound of the punchings bags being hit with force.

She looked to her left and found Eric working on one of the bags. The bag was nearly swinging. _Wow_ she thought not realising he was that strong. She could see all of his muscles flexing, as he pulled his arm back and hit the bag with precision and force. She turned to leave, not wanting to push her look with him.

'You can stay,' she heard him say as he carried on punching. He stepped back and kicked the bag, nearly knocking it off its hook. He turned to face her and gestured to the bags.

'How did you know it was me?' She asked, watching him carefully.

'After seeing you last night, I knew it would be you coming to practice. I'm the only person in here everyday, and you're the only initiate that shows this much determination or isn't too cocky.' He replies with a half shrug as he took gulp from his water bottle.

She moved over to the bag and started working out. She was definitely getting better, the bag was moving more, and she could see small muscles forming on her arms that she never had before. She continued in silence, as did Eric, on the bag two to her right. She was vaguely aware that he was there, but his presence was in a way reassuring. He wasn't laughing, which was a good sign, and he wasn't criticising her also.

Eric was having similar thoughts. It annoys him normally being in a room with...well everybody but he felt at ease at the minute. He was vaguely aware that Tris was throwing glances at him every now and then, then changing her technique ever so slightly each time, to match his almost. He sighed and stopped. He moved closer to Tris, who stopped to look at him.

'You want to spar?' He suggested. Her mouth dropped open in response.

'Look, you're going to need to spar against someone to get better, and seeing as you're the only person willing to put in the extra effort to gain a place in dauntless, I'm most inclined to help you,' he explained.

She slowly nodded and he led her to the sparring area. She was terrified, she was never going to make it out of this match in one piece.

He noticed her trembling slightly. He reached a hand to her shoulder and turned her so he was looking at her.

'I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to, but I'm not going to, I'm just going to block today, whilst you _try_ and take me down.' He said try in such a way that made Tris angry.

She backed away and started to circle him, with a ferocious look in her eye, and she stopped.

'Wait, what did you mean today?' she questioned.

He dropped his arms 'well, seeing as you want to get better, I thought you might like it if I train you, maybe. Just a thought.'

She took advantage and ducked and swoop her leg under him. Next thing he knew he was on his back. 'I would like that,' she said as her face flushed.

Eric got up quickly 'very quick stiff, but you wont distract me again. Now try it without cheating.'

She went back to circling. 'Some time today stiff,' he goaded.

She stepped forward and tried to punch him in the face. He blocked easily and she stepped back.

'You'll want to step back quicker if you get blocked, because your opponent will have already retaliated.'

She stepped forward again and aimed a punch at his midgut which was blocked but quickly aimed for his face with her other arm, also blocked.

'Good, keep at a fast pace,' he praised.

After about half an hour of sparring, Tris had only managed to punch Eric a couple of times, but was sure they'd hurt her more than him. Her hands had bruised and cuts. Eric took them over to the first aid box in the room and cleaned their hands up and bandaged Tris' left hand, as she had one knuckle which apparently refused to stop bleeding.

'So you want to meet back at half 6? Gives you time to have dinner and get ready?' He asked.

'Sure' she said as she limped. Although Eric hadn't retaliated, that didn't mean her own balance was against her and she tripped over after a particularly bold lunge. Eric had obviously laughed at her.

'Hey listen, you are getting better. More work and you'll be top of the boards. And that lunge, if we practice that then nobody will stand a chance!' Eric praised her.

'Thank you.' Her face flushed red as she left the room to get breakfast.

She walked into the dining hall and found Christina and Will. She helped herself to some toast and scrambled eggs and sat next to them.

'Where have you been?' Christina practically demanded, 'and what happened to your hand?'

'I was in the training room.' Tris replied, unsure of what they would say.

'I didn't know you could go in there before or after training,' Will said. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

'I'm not sure you can, but I did. I'm not being forced out of Dauntless. I'm staying.' She replied. More to herself than anyone else.

'Well I don't know how you can bear to stand any more time in that room than we already have to. Do you want to go shopping tonight?' Christina said.

Tris loved that you could always reply on Christina to change the subject when you wanted. She never stayed on one topic of conversation very long. She basically told you what she thought of something and moved on - very candor of her. But it worked in Tris interests this time as she didn't want anyone to know that she was training privately with Eric. Not that there was anything wrong with that...was there? It was totally above board. It was just training wasn't it...

'Tris!' Christina practically shouted.

'Sorry what?' Tris replied, clutching her heart due to the fact she just jumped out of her skin at being pulled from her thoughts so suddenly.

'I asked if you wanted to go shopping tonight,' Christina said slightly irritated that her best friend was ignoring her.

'Oh, sorry I can't. I want to train some more.'

'Again?!'

'Well, I'm below the red line. If I don't get above it you wont have anyone to go shopping with God forbid!' Tris snapped and got up and left.

Why didn't she understand. It was okay for her. She was safe, above the red line whilst Tris wasn't. Didn't she care whether her best friend got into dauntless or not. Was she really her best friend.

Tris was distracted by a pair of raised voices down the next corridor. She stood next to the wall and peered round. Four and Eric stood there arguing. Four getting into Eric's face.

'Why have you taken such an interest in Tris?' Four said with a frown of anger on his face.

'What's it to you? Finally got another stiff to talk to. And since when was it Tris and not 'initiate'' Eric asked threateningly.

'There is no interest. It just looked as though you were helping her through the camera. Which we both know, you only help yourself. And I make a point to know the initiates names, even if I don't use them. I don't however call them stiff or whatever other derogatory names you have for them!' Four replied, not backing down.

'Well, as it's none of you're business anyway, there's no need for you to know why I've taken to helping the stiff is there!' Eric shouted, pushed Four away and stormed off. Four stormed in the opposite direction towards Tris. He spotted her and stopped abruptly.

'You heard all that?' he asked, knowing the answer. No one could walk away from a conversation like that about themselves.

She nodded in reply.

'Look, you need to know that Eric is a selfish asshole who only helps himself. If it doesn't concern him then it doesn't matter. He can't be trusted,' Four sighed and stepped away.

'What did he mean another stiff. Did you trasfer. From abnegation. But you're so good at this!' she exclaimed when he nodded.

'No one needs to know that, okay.' He said, his voice slightly more fierce.

'I wont tell. But can I ask a question?' she asked.

He nodded in reply.

'Why are you warning me about Eric?'

'I don't want to see you get hurt.' And with that he walked away.

What the hells that supposed to mean. She thought about everything she'd just heard. She didn't know what any of it meant. Mid way through her thoughts, she realised she only had five minutes to get to the training room, and set off at a flat out sprint.

Please review. And I'll try and update over the next few days :D


End file.
